Harry potter and the mysteries of camp dread
by Anelese2012
Summary: Harry, Hermione, ANDRON are pulled from there beds and driven to a nysterious place. CAMP!NOT AN ORDINARY CAMP andventure romance and mysterie awaits are trio


Chapter one:The reuniting of friends

Hermione granger sat next to a fiery red head in a old beat up pick up truck with her trunk and a sleeping bag.Her long auburn brown wispy hair swaying in the gentle breeze outside the window. She might look like your average teenage girl,but when you look into her eyes you see a girl aged way beyond her years. You could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes as well as concern courage and bravery. Her shoulders stood straight and her eyes were slightly dialated to allow the sun to adjust to it.Her shining brown eyes were faced towards the red door on number twelve private drive.Directly across her stomach was the remaining traces of a purple scar,from the curse dolohov gave her during the past school year. Occasionally she still had spasms from the after effects of the curse . They had been sitting out there for at least twenty minutes wondering why the hell they were waiting. About an hour ago proffesor mcgonagall had picked them up from there respective houses and took them to harrys house. Tick tock tick tock,time flew by and no sounds could be heard from the small house on private drive. Then all of a sudden there was loud shouting and banging agaist the walls. "YOUR NEVER ALOUD IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN POTTER YOU HEAR ME GET OUT."The angry voice of vernon dursley shouted above all else. Then an muscular astonished looking teenage boy was throw out the front door followed by his trunk and owl cage. His wispy black hair now reached his shoulders.There was the lightning bolt scar standing strong against his beautiful white skin.Many a scar was on his body, one on his arm from the hungarian horntail.One on the back of his wrist from the blood quill, and many others.  
He had a certain look about him like Hermione only different,A shadow of his past life could be seen behind his eyes,all the trials and hard times he's went through yet he still stayed on in the fight against darkness.None have yet to achieve the true reason why he beared through it all because of dumbledoores request. The boy known as harry potter to all was the one .  
He stumbled as he tried to get his bearings. He looked sad then he looked up towards the car and seeing Hermione he broke out in a big goofy smile.He huriedly ran for the car yanked open the drivers door pulled hermione out and enveloped her in a humongous hug. He swung her around until he heard her gasp in pain when his fingers wrapped around her scar. He quickly let go and backed away examining her from head to toe "Gosh Hermione you are so beautiful, how are you."Harry said.

"Harry don't flatter me you know im nothing but the school bookworm."Hermione said with a slight blush about her cheeks.

"Hermione, your bloody insane not only are you beautiful your dead smart, the smartest witch in a century i might add."a voice later revealed as ron announced as he emerged from the truck with a big stupid grin on his face.  
Ronald Weasley now thats a charachter. Ron looked at his two best friends with a new approach. Literally and mentally if you look at it as he stood about a foot above the both of them. Ron had been sending letters to a certain blonde all summer. He finally realised he had a heart and that the lovely loony lovegood actually existed.When his best friends looked at each other they'd glow,boy would this make an interesting year.  
"Ron hello mate were the bloody hell were you, i didn't see you there". Harry announced as he patted his best friend for five years on the shoulder.

"Didn't think you were gonna forget about me eh. I bent over to get a jelly bean from the floor". Ron said.

"That's disgusting ronald how could you do that, by the way did you two get your summer homework done, i did get you two homework planners for a reason."Hermione said in a clipped tone.

Harry and ron recalled those bloody annoying singing homework planners, and took pleasure in ripping them into pieces, and burning them in the gryffendor common room fire place.But neither of them were brave enough to inform her of that.

"UM nooo." ronald said then there was a loud noise and they turned around to see albus dumbledore 


End file.
